comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Maw (Earth-2004)
Ebony Maw is a Kranan gifted with powerful telekinesis abilties and serves the Titan Thanos as a member of the Black Order. Loyal to Thanos at costs, Maw travels the galaxy to spread word of Thanos and spread fear and influence across all worlds, as well as being exceedingly powerful himself and cunning. His preference for strategy over violence makes him the most dangerous of them all, as well as being one of the smartest beings in the universe. Maw orginally served Thanos as part of Butcher Squadron, but later met Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Supergiant, thus forming the Black Order. As a member of the Black Order, Ebony Maw carried out many missions for Thanos, and assisted his father on his quest to obtain the six infinity stones. During this crusade, Maw captured and tortured Doctor Strange to get the Time Stone, but Strange escaped. When Thands finally united the infinity stones and snapped his fingers, Maw ans the rest of the Black Order all survived the snap, as half the universe was reduced to dust. However, a team comprising of heroes spared by the snap United and ultimalty reversed the snap and defeated Thanos, forcing Thebanthe Titan into shameful exile. Maw saw Thanos' original plan for balance as deeply flawed, and set out to correct the mistake his father had made. Maw first freed Thane, the son of Thanos, from his inprisonment in the God Quarry, and helped him later regain his lost power. Maw then manipulated and controlled Thane, having him overthrow Corvus Glaive and take the throne of Thanos. With Thane as Emperor, Maw had the enteity of Thanos former army under his command, and began hunting for the now sentient infinity stones himself. History Born on the technologically advanced world of Kra'Na, Ebony Maw as a young child born with extremely rare abilites, such as telekiniss and mental manipulation, which led to his people viewing him as a demon child, and scorning his for it. At a very young age, Ebony Maw was abused by his parents for his powers, and hated by his community. When Maw was still young, Kra'Na was invaded the Titan Thanos, who attacked with his armies of Outriders and wiped out half the population, Maw's parents among them. After his invasion was complete, Thanos left the planet, abducting Maw in the process. Thanos treated Maw as his own child, and trained him to control his rare telekinetic powers which were a genetic deformity at birth. Over the years, Ebony Maw more than just respected Thanos; he admired him and used his vast mind and genius interllect to support his adopted father not as his son, but as his humble servent. As Maw grew to a young adult, he became a deadly opponent in his own right, and became a member of Butcher Squadron, a team of Thanos' strongest early followers, which included Maw, The Blood Brothers, and a cyborg alien named Nix. As a part of Butcher Squadron, Ebony Maw aided his father in laying siege to worlds, wiping out half their populations before moving on. As Thanos claimed more worlds and on rare occasions children from each, he and Maw trained them, the most prominent of all being Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Supergiant. Unlike Maw, Glaive, Midnight and Obsidian had no superpowers, while ObsIndian had naturally near impenetrable skin and was extremely psychically strong, Glaive and Midnight were given strict training to turn them into lethal assassins, and both served in Butcher Sqaudron for a short time after Thanos executed Nix for consistent failure. Finally, Supergiant had powers which allowed her to phase though objects and be unaffected by any psychical damage, whom Maw trained personally as she was the only one with powers similar to his own. Maw easily took advantage of Supergiants destructive nature and harnessed it into a powerful weapon, which greatly pleased Thanos. Eventually, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Supergiant were gathered together by Thanos and formed the Black Order, Thanos' most elite servents. As a part and the unofficial leader of the Black Order, Ebony Maw fulfilled many missions for Thanos. Ebony Maw accompanied Thanos and Proxima Midnight to Zen-Whorbri. Maw mockingly declared that their decades of world peace was over and that a new era would rise to worship their savior Thanos, as the Outriders massacred half the population. Thanos took a young Gamora from the world, whom Midnight wanted to train to be like her. Maw was present the day Thanos wiped out half the population, directing the Outriders to commit genocide on the Zen-Whorbrians. Thanos ended up taking a particular liking to Gamora, which Maw failed to understand at first, merely watching from afar as Gamora was trained by Thanos, and pitted against another young warrior: Nebula. Maw understood that Thanos valued Gamora for her bravery and strength, and set out training Gamora and Nebula when his father was not around, to better understand them both. This led to Nebula being desperate to impress Maw, as Thanos already favoured Gamora over her. Maw would also spend time with the young aliens out of the arena, encouraging hobbies for them to undertake, and often setting them written tests on alien races, everything for culture to language, which Nebula accelled at, while Gamora was more effective in the arena. During his servitude to Thanos in the Black Order, Maw was informed of the six Infinity Stones, and Thanos' plan for them once he gathered them all together. Meeting Thane During his many conquests, Thanos laid siege to a village of alien beings that posssseed dormant powers. By the time Thanos and his armies departed, a woman of the village was pregnant with Thanos' child. Eventully the child was born and named Thane. Thane left his ruined homeworld and set out across the stars, crossing paths with Thanos once more. During another encoder with his father, Thane was captured, and brought aboard the Santuary II for interrogation. Ebony Maw interrogated Thane, and took samples of his DNA, revealing Thane as the only biological child of Thanos. Maw left to report to Thanos, and Thane was bale to escape, something Maw had allowed to happen, wanting the heir to his fathers throne to be in reach of someone he could manipulate. The Mind Games and Shadow Wars Maw and the rest of the Black Order fought alongside Thanos during The Mind Games, and Maw was later forced to work with Doctor Strange so they could formulate a plan to escape Shadelock. Afterwards, Thanos and the Black Order united with the other survivors in a stand against Shadelock, which they were victorious. Afterwards, Thanos and the Black Order departed with the Reality stone, and set out to find the last four. Infinity War Ebony Maw and the rest of the Black Order captured Uatu, the chief watcher who had given the Soul Stone away, and discovered it was the Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd, that he gave the stone to. Along with the rest of the Black Order and Maw, Thanos attacked the Surfers ship and boarded with his children, defeating the Surfer and demanding to know where he hid the stone. Radd confessed he erased his own mind of its location, and sent a message to the Avengers to protect the stones they had, which prompted Thanos to kill him. Thanos then split the Black Order up, and sent Maw and Supergiant after the Time Stone, in the possession of Doctor Stephen Strange, the Master of the Mystic Arts. Strange was not alone, and was in the New York Santum Sanctorm with Clint Barton, Peter Parker and Tony Stark. As they were taliking, Maw telekintecly smashed the window and pulled Strange out into the street, where he was ambushed by Supergiant. The Others quickly kept into action, Parker attacking Maw but being held in place and slammed into a billboard, taking him out of the fight. Maw stopped all of Barton's arrows midair, and bent one of his swords out of shape telekineticly. Supergiant fought Iron Man, and was impossible to hit with her phasing powers. Maw then called the Lightsbane to him, and incapacitated Strange, before he and Supergiant boarded the ship and took their captive to the Sanctuary II. Maw attempted to pull the Eye of Aggamoto, which held the Time Stone, off Strange, but it had been protected by a spell, which burnt the child of Thanos' hand. Back on the Sanctuary II, Maw restrained Strange, and attnoted to force him to remove the spell via torture, before informing Thanos that he had the stone, and to come and pry it from the sorcerers hands. Ebony calmly advised that Strange give him the stone now, as Thanos would not be so fair in his methods, and Maw didn't want to have to pick up what remained once his master was done. Strange still stayed silent, and Maw left him to think on his words. However, Strange was then saved by Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who broke Strange out and attempted to escape the way they came, using the Milano. Maw ordered the ship in their docks to be fired apon, destroying the ship. Seeing no other way out, Strange opened a portal, but Gamora was grabbed by Thanos, who had just arrived. To prevent the Titan getting the stone, Strange left Gamora behind. Maw informed Thanks that his "daughter" was a clear traitor, and It would be unwise to keep her alive. Thanos decided to keep Gamora alive, against Maw's advice. Later, Thanos learned the Tesseract, the cube that held the Space Stone was being kept on Asgard, so Thanos went their with the Outriders, along with Annihilus and Ebony. Thanos made quick work of the Warriors Three and Sif, killing them all and taking the Space Stone. Maw then declared Thanos as the most powerful being in the universe, as Thanos added the stone to his Infinity Gauntlet. Just then, Thor arrived with reinforcements, and attacked Thanos. Ebony Maw was attacked by Heimdall, who had used the Bifrost sword Hofung to bring the team to Asgard. Maw disarmed Heimdall and flung Hofung into the waters of Asgard, leaving the team stranded. Strange arrived to recall them, and as Maw retreated with the Outriders, Strange witnessed Thor seemily kill Thanos. This proved to be an illusion by the Reality Stone, as the real Thanos attacked Strange from behind and took the Time Stone. Strange got the other heroes away, but was captured for the second time in a day by Thanos. Thanos deduced that before he erased his mind, Radd must have given someone the map to the Soul Stone, and assumed the only viable candidate would be the Sorcerer Supreme. Maw mined Strange's brain, playing mind games and Eventully getting the location, a planet called Epsilon, which Thanos then left for. Maw remarked how Strange had an almost amusing habit of getting captured, with Strange retorting the best hunters only need to catch something once,mas itbshould never get away. Maw mokcligly agreed, and informed him that Thanos would kill him apon his return, before The Other set course for Earth. Gamora and Thane, who had joined the fight against his father, freed Strange and returned him to Earth, but were prevented from hijacking Thanos' ship by the Black Order. Thane and Gamora later escaped and landed on Earth, outside the X-Base, which had become a battlefield. Vision hung back, avoiding attention he would bring to the stone if he fought. However, Maw teleported behind him, and levitated the android, flinging him out onto the battlefield and into Thanos' sights. Vision was protected by the other Avengers, who Thanos beat one by one until he reached Vision, and finally got the final stone. Thanos then snapped his fingers, and half of sentient life across the universe was reduced to dust. Maw survived the snap, left Earth along with the rest of the Black Order. The Endgame Maw soon discovered tat Thanos had left everything behind, and no longer had a will to keep fighting, believing his work was done. During this time, the surviving heroes of Earth came up with a plan using time travel, after learning Thanos could not use the stones to snap again, as they had been drained of power. The Avengers attacked Thanos and stood the gauntlet, seeking to use the past stones to power up Thebanthe present ones to reverse the snap. Maw led the Black Order to stop them, following them though time to their first destination. Maw and the rest of the Order lost the Soul Stone to the Silver Surfer of that time, and were forced to return to Thanos empty handed, but Maw had cunningly placed a tracker on Captain America. Eventully, the Avengers powered up all the stones, and all the heroes returned to the moment of the snap, resurrecting everyone the moment they vanished. Defeated, Thanos fled into exile, and the stones were given sentience by Doctor Strange and scattered. The Black Order took the Lightsbane and left Earth, though Supergiant left the order to go her own way. Maw soon came to the realisation that Thanos was wrong all along about balance, and his way of bringing it apon the universe. Maw Unleashed With Thanos gone, the Mad Titans armies went into chaos, and a massive power struggle broke out. Seeing opportunity, Maw first preyed on the pride of Corvus Glaive, convincing him to take control of Thanos' empire. Corvus did just that, and soon had brought all Thanos' remaning forces to kneel before him. Folloiwng Corvus' takeover, Maw sought out Thane, who had being defeated and depowered by his father during the endgame, and condemned to the God Quarry. After freeing Thane from the Quarry, Maw convinced the son of Thanos that he was a voice In his head, and his conscious speaking to him. Maw became a secret tutor and advsior to Thane, whom Maw saw as the perfect heir to the throne of Thanos. Maw convinced Thane to abandon his newfound pacifism and embrace his true nature as the child of the Mad Titan. Maw countinued to advise Thane, until he told Thane to seek the throne of Thanos ans take it for himself, as it was his birthright to do so. Thane came apon the world of Arakar, where Corvus Glaive had built a castle to rule from. Thane burst in and challenged Glaive to a honourable duel for the right of Emperor, something Maw had requested he do, to appeal to Glaive,s own code of honour. Maw knew that Corvus would not refuse in front of Proxima Midnight and their troops, and he was right, as Glaive soon accepted. Thane and Corvus fought, with Thane ultimately besting Glaive in combat, and cutting off his arm in the process. Maw emerged behind Thane, reminding him of Corvus' fatal weakness; He was only immortal as long as he had his glaive intact. Thane then snapped Corvus' weapon, and then threw his opponent from the top of the castle tower. Ebony Maw then appeared at last, bowing to Thane and gesturing to the now empty throne. Maddened by Corvus' apparent demise, Proxima Midnight attacked Thane, but was frozen in the air by Maw, allowing Thane to take his fathers throne at last. Cull Obsidian swiftly pledged allingce, and Eventully Proxima begrudging did as well. With Thane now in full control of Thanos' empire, Maw retrained his mental control over the new emperor, viewing Thane as nothing but a proxy leader and that he was the one true emperor now. Maw then gave Thane special alien technology to replace the powers he lost in his fight with Thanos. Studying the Infinity Stones With Thane's position as Emperor secure, Maw began to study the Infinity Stones, and where they could be now that they were sentient. He soon learned that only one stone was still on Earth; The Time Stone, and it was in the hands of Hector Bautista. Maw then went to Earth, bringing both Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight with him, so they wouldn't attacked Thane in his absence. Proxima located Hector, and despite trying to use his time powers against them, Midnight, Obsidian and Maw captured Hector and took him back into space and aboard the Sanctuary II. Aboard the ship, Bautista was tortured, and was separated from the Time Stone. Maw then had Hector ejected intoned space and killed. Maw used the Time Stone to restore Thane's former powers, making his strong once more. He then set his sights on finding the other stones. Maw paid a brief vi back to his homeworld of Kra'Na, seeing it had moved on after Thanos attacked. Maw saw his chance to wield the Infinity Stones as Thanos did, but not in a way so flawed as to eliminate half of life. Maw would use the gauntlet to ensure total cosmic balance, stop time, space and reality and leave everything in the multiverse in a perfect state, endlessly looping in on itself for eternity. Maw viewed it as a way to end all wars, all famine, death and pain, and he would be the one to do it. Maw later located the Power Stone, and kept it alongside the Time Stone until he found all the stones. Absolute Power Personality As one of Thanos' most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the Black Order, Ebony Maw was calm and calculated during his service to his father, which was often in direct contrast with the bloodthirsty attitudes of the other members of the Black Order. Maw held great respect for Thanos, to the point of speaking quite reverently of the Mad Titan as he announced their arrival on various worlds and prostrating himself deeply before Thanos when addressing him directly. Thanos himself enjoyed Maw's devotion to him and his cause, and the other members of the Black Order respected Maw greatly, out of a mixture of fear of his abilties and simple adoration for the way he wins his fathers favour, allowing him to have a degree of control over them. Maw was also haugthy, referring that lives that rejected the way of Thanos were meaningless and incorrect so death is the only way to remove them. Maw was also extremely deceptive and often plotted against others for the praise of Thanos, not hesitating to have them killed to keep them out of his way. After taking the Time Stone, Maw expressed his wish for the universe, knowing that the only way for life to exist without war, death famine and pain was to put it in a state where those things were impossible; Maw's twisted idea of a perfect world. However unlike Thanos, Maw wasn't insane, and was not driven by his own desires constantly, retaining a level head even when wielding absolute power. Maw's coldness willingess to drive the multiverse into chaos was down partly to his abuse as a child by his parents, and his harsh upbringing and early life serving Thanos, which forged and carved Ebony Maw into the merciless tactical genius, sorcerer, and speaker he became. Powers and Abilites Telekinesis: Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively and effortlessly, able to move entire buildings to use as giant flying weapons. He could use this to manipulate objects like solid metal or wireing, being able to crush starships with said abilties. He can use this on a massive scale creating massive blocks of earth to use to fling at opponents. Levitation: Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself as well. This allowed him to attack from above, and also move fellow members of the Black Order or even Thanos himself away from danger, or into battle with ease. ' Superhuman Intelligence: '''Ebony Maw was extremely intelligent, with one of the highest known IQs in the known universe, a mixture of intense mental training and a natural rate of IQ for his species, the Kranan. Maw could deduce the thoughts of opponents sometimes before they themselves thought it. '''Master Manipulator:' Maw is extremely cunning, and when not serving loyally to Thanos, he makes his own plans for supremacy. Maw rarely needs to enter the battlefield himself, as he can often simply turn Allies on each other and wait for them to rip each other apart. some of the most ordered Minds have fallen to his machinations. Maw's words get inside his foes heads, forcing them to his way of thinking and serving his machinations. 'Mind Control: ' Ebony Maw, as mental manipulation, can control minds once he has witted them down with his powers of persuasion. Maw can make people do exactly what he wants, and when they are done, he can simply erase their mind of all memories of him, as of he was never there in the first place. 'Teleportation : '''Maw, although rarely, can teleport, often when attacked and taken by suprise, so he can make a plan to launch a counter attack against any who tried to attack him before he knew the ways to defeat them easiest. Maw would often use levitation as his transportation, and his teleportation as a secret escape method. ' :Long Lifespan : '''Maw has a long lifespan and ages at an extremely slow rate. Infinity Stone Granted Powers Time Control: While in possession of the Time Stone after taking it from Hector Bautista, Ebony Maw had the ability to control and manipulate Time. Appearances Avengers #30 Avengers #31 The Mind Games #1 The Mind Games #4 The Mind Games #5 The Mind Games #6 Shadow Wars #1-5 Infinity War #1-6 The Endgame #1 The Endgame #5 The Endgame #6 Maw Unleashed Infinity Maw #1Category:Versions of Ebony Maw Category:Earth-2004 Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Cunning Category:Master Manipulator Category:Black Order Category:Black Order (Earth-2004) Category:Forces of Thanos (Earth-2004) Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:White Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Time Control Category:Infinity Maw characters